mermaid melody hope love pure yugi oh
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: its time for the mermaid princess to come back in a new advture and sara and gaito are back to with the dark lovers and lady bat alala ranfa and the beauty balck sisters and two young mermaids who claim to be the daughters of Janelle and sara found on mermaid melody


Mermaid melody hope love pure

Episode 1 mermaid princess and seira and Janelle meet Janie and sierria Sara and gaito and the dark lovers return Janie and sierria are the daughters of Sara and Janelle gaito and seto kabia are fathers

It was October it was Halloween almost coco said Janelle what are you going to be Janelle said I think in honor of my sister Sara I am going to be her Noelle said that's so sweet luchia said guys come here seira said there two of me and Janelle, Janelle and coco and Noelle in union said what! They ran in the dining area there was and 11 year old mermaid hot pink princess and bright orange mermaid princess hot pink said that's her that's my mom Janelle screamed what! Orange said that girl beside your mom isn't my mom where's my mom and dad meanwhile there was a huge storm coming suddenly a portal sucked the mermaid princess and the two 11 years old and kaito and hippo up there were ten shells they hear music and sing the last page of a fairy tale is been rewritten and change into tragedy I even loses sight of the person I believed love and dreams are almost alike sandcastle they're fragile and they will crumble down even if you don't wish for it but even now I still can't forget that melody you always sang as it echoes in my heart I feel if things can go back to the way were someday I'm sure I'm sure it can return I shake off the chains that were placed upon me and two world are connected together in the blue ocean definitely love can come over anything it can even change the constellations that deiced fate it should just vanish that cowardly lie and present too… wrapped in love and kindness of the mother sea who sparkles like a jewel I was born there is a dream that the seven lives gaze upon that's why I came here I can't lie to myself anymore because I have a person to protect and a world to protect surely! doubt to someone without proof is weakness I want to believe in love without a form until the day I finally feel love in my hands on the morning I woke up on a bed of ripples everything ended then began enveloping me in warm quiet light hope guides me and I returned to the sea see the bells of happiness are ringing if seven seas sparkle I'd like to share the miracle of love with the one I love and then softly kiss me ok… the song stopped the shells fully open they could see full bodies holding their legs and tails one of the mermaids was orange and the orange one fluttered her eyes opened before they could say anything all ten passed out luchia said its lady bat ran fa alala sheshe Mimi sara gaito izulu Maria yuuri and eirlu they came Back sierria said that's my mommy and daddy Janelle said seto! Swam over and grabbed they went back to the pearl parifa hotel Nikola wasn't happy she yelled why did you bring these guys here twenty four hours later it was seven clock that morning luchia put gaito and sara in the same room together sara rolled over to cuddle to her gaito until she roll off the bed she look around until she saw she smiling sleeping face she sighed I refiled she thought where am I she got up and noticed gaito was wearing her color pjs and she was wear the same color only it was a gown she didn't really actually pjs that much she whispered gaito wake up gaito wake up he said sara where are we she said I have no idea then they heard sing Janelle was singing a version of sara return to the sea Janelle: of a last page of my fairytale is broken in my heart because I was betray by the one I cared for her name faragonda and she can't control me anymore I have a family to protect and aa sister to protect she is lying jerk face she will not hurt me anymore because I will not let her! While Janelle was singing gaito sara walked out to her she was on the beach kaito was surfing she sang: why does she always have to hurt me and lie I won't take it anymore people say she loves but I know does but she a lair a miracle of love is just day away I know I can beat her but she can't beat because I won't let her and I am more powerful she will not win this battle she is the losing I am and will always be the winning side on day I met my sister and daddy I was a happy girl and my love returned to sea but when she died and they were both gone I cried for her and him but now they have returned to me I am thankful for that I'll share the miracle of love with them the love ones I love then they'll softly kiss me on cheek ok… Janelle was silent until sara said Janelle I am so proud of you and your hair its hot pink bright it change from black to pink and you made your own return to the sea huh Janelle turned around she ran into their arms they hugged all four went inside luchia said what! Janelle said luchia what wrong coco said uh sis Sara! These kids are yours their jaws dropped sara said who is our, sierria said daddy mommy you found me and gaito said what I am a what seto came in and janie said daddy mommy he said uh Janelle did moonshine have a twin and Janelle said I don't think so wait where did you come from janie said from you only then I was put a sleep and put into a hot pink pearl then over the few years I grew then last month I turned 11 so did my big sister sierria Janelle said well I guess they're our cause wait what Janelle was fifth teen years old she said what year were you born sara said both of you they said in union march twenty seventh 2011 why and Janelle said sara that's the day you died my birthday they were born on my birthday sara said they are our daughters gaito you and seto who I am glad to meet are their dads end of chapter one I do not own mermaid melody or yugi oh only then two 11 year olds Janelle jariea I do not own Aisha or isis but celeste I do


End file.
